


Private Time

by imnotmadeofeyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot, Shameless Smut, Toys, dildo, isaac walks in on scott, scisaac sex, yay a scisaac fic without the mention of Allison's name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotmadeofeyes/pseuds/imnotmadeofeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is somewhere doing something for reasons, so Scott is home alone and decides to have a little fun with himself and his favorite toy. But Isaac doesn’t need as long as Scott thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Time

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt: _"A prompt? ~anything~? *wriggles eyebrows* Well, if you don't mind a bit of smut, how about this: Isaac is somewhere doing something for reasons, so scott is home alone and decides to have a little fun with himself and his favorite toy. I'll leave it up to you whether isaac conveniently drops by to help scott finish up or not."_  
>  This has been lying around waiting to be finished since August I think. I just never found time to type it all in and stuff … but now I’m done and here you go! Shameless PWP

Scott likes to have Isaac around. He can look after the other boy better then, he’s less worried because when Isaac’s around he can protect him better. It’s not that Isaac needs it, but Scott still feels like he has to, like it’s his duty. He likes it to be around Isaac, too, because he’s fun in his very own way and Scott almost prefers him over everyone else he could hang out with now.

But there’s a teeny tiny problem. They are teenage boys with super-hearing. That means you can forget about any kind of alone time, not even quick jack-off-sessions under the shower. It’s just super-awkward to listen to your pack mate stroking himself to release tension. (And no, Scott doesn’t want to think about how it would affect him if he would hear Isaac on it. He simply ignores that part.)

The problem is that if you are eighteen years old and you can’t jerk off for two weeks straight because you’re around a guy with werewolf senses (who’s also the hottest boy ever) all the time, you will go crazy, for real.

That’s why Scott’s really really glad when Isaac announces he’s got to go take care of some personal stuff and he doesn’t want Scott to come with him. He listens to Isaac going downstairs, starting Scott’s motorcycle that he’s got a habit of using without asking for permission now and driving off. Only when the sound of the motor gets lost in the distance, Scott lets loose a tense rush of breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

He’s quick to get to his feet and pad over to the closet where he’s keeping his dirty little secret. Not even Stiles knows about it. Not even Stiles, his best friend forever, knows that Scott doesn’t only like girls. Nobody knows that Scott has that kink, that he likes to get things shoved up his ass. Nobody knows he keeps a bright blue glassy dildo that’s only a little bit over-sized in the darkest corner of his closet for the more silent (and definitely completely alone) moments.

Moments like these. His mum is out for work and won’t be back until late and Isaac said earlier it would take a while, probably a few hours. It’s perfect.

Scott doesn’t need no porn to get himself started. As soon as he settles on his bed, the scent of Isaac fills his nostrils, mingled with his own. And it smells so fucking hot how it fits together, how their scents seem to fit like two pieces of a puzzle. Some part of himself thinks that’s Isaac smelling like him and that thought really makes him harden in his jeans because then everybody could smell that Isaac is Scott’s and only Scott’s and …

Not that he cares whether anybody owns Isaac. It’s not that he’s in love with the boy and he wants him to smell like Scott.  They’re only friends, good friends, is all. His wolf definitely doesn’t think about Isaac as his mate and doesn’t want to mark him as his property either. (Really not. Except, yeah, maybe he totally does.)

All these thoughts of Isaac (and him) make Scott harden in his briefs, not as slow as he thought he wwould. He has it all ready, the cleenex and the lube and the dildo, and he’s so ready to start, so desperate for it after weeks of celibacy. It’s not that he’s addicted to sex. But he’s a fucking teenage boy whose hormones are going crazy – he needed it.

So he gets on with it, without any kind of shame or hesitation. Scott starts with palmin g himself through his jeans, but soon his clothes are discarded. He pulls off his t-shirt and jeans first, and soon after his boxer briefs follow. They’re landing on the floor next to his bed with a thud, and Scott couldn’t give less of a fuck where his clothes end up in special.

He strokes himself slowly with a loose fist, going easy on himself. He wants to come from the dildo in the end. It only takes him a couple of minutes before he’s fully hard, with his fingers teasing his tip and his balls only ever so slightly. Only then he rolls onto his side and grabs the lube, wets his fingers. As much as he likes it rough, he doesn’t like going dry.

Scott’s eyes drift shut when he starts rubbing a finger over his hole, teasing it with the fingertip running around the rim with ever so slight pressure, spreading the liquid. And as soon as his eyes close, it isn’t him fingering his ass open quickly, expertly, a slim finger slipping inside, curling and rolling it. No, it’s definitely not himself. Instead, his imagination sees Isaac hovering over him, blue eyes clouded over with lust, pink lips chapped and parted, letting out small gasps just from watching Scott.

That image makes Scott moan low in his throat and his hole clenches and unclenches, loosens up so he can slip in a second finger. It takes him a few moments to grow accustomed to it because it’s been too long since the last time. But then, when it’s only pleasure and no pain, he starts fucking himself, panting, the only sound in his ears the quick rush of his blood. In his mind, it’s still Isaac. He would be so good at this.

It’s almost like he hears him then. _“Do you like it, Scott? Do you like my fingers in your ass, spreading you wide open? You can’t wait to have my cock in there, don’t you? Such a little slut, just for me”_ He imagines his voice to be low and rough, wrecked. Another moan escapes him, and he starts rocking his hips back on his scissoring fingers.

He doesn’t hold back, doesn’t have to when he’s alone. The slight sting of pain when he enters a third finger is more than welcome, it turns him on only more. He moves them roughly, as deep as they go, and finally presses them against that spot that has his toes curling and his spine aching, his muscles shaking. (And maybe he moans Isaac’s name at that, a bit like a prayer, but that’s his secret and his alone.)

He feels the heat rolling over him, telling him he’s close. He likes to tease himself, bring his body to the verge of the orgasm before slowing down, sometimes even stopping completely, to cool himself down again. He has time, he can actually do that now. And god, he enjoys it, enjoys it so fucking much.

And then Scott decides it’s time to actually use what he’s been preparing for. He pulls out his fingers and has to hold back a little whine at the loss. He instantly feels empty, his hole clenching, waiting for something to fill it again. He grabs the dildo from the mattress where he’s put it before and lubes it up thoroughly.

He imagines Isaac again, all naked, his glorious body behind him. _“You look so great like this, your ass all stretched for me. Can’t wait to fuck you into that squeaking mattress. You want me to, don’t you? Want me to pound into you like the little cockslut you are!”_

A high moan escapes his lips as Scott pushes the dildo inside of him. His hole isn’t stretched enough, the dildo so much bigger than his fingers. But the burn of the stretch makes his body twitch, his cock leak, his balls tighten. He loves it. He doesn’t stop until it’s buried deep inside him, the thick tip pressing against his prostate forcefully. It only takes a couple of seconds and then he’s moving, rocking himself back and forth while moving the dildo along, spinning it, slamming it inside of him.

It feels so good, he’s needed this so much. Scott pants and moans, wriggles around on the bed, being filthy like a boy who doesn’t think he could get caught from anyone. He winds himself up more and more, and heat is pooling in his stomach. He lets it come, lets it take him. He’s so close, so calm close, he can already feel his guts tightening.

“Oh god Isaac” Scott moans shamelessly, twisting the dildo to nudge it into his prostate with all the strength he can muster. His muscles constrict deliciously and he gasps for air. Fucking is good, no question, but being fucked is awesome, definitely loads better. (Even though really, he starts wishing he had a real dick in his ass instead of the dildo)

“S-Scott?”

The muscles that’d relaxed in his body tense all over again in an instant when he hears the muttered word, and his eyes shoot open in pure terror. They land on Isaac right away, the tall boy standing in the doorframe, all big blue eyes and ruffled blond curls, a faint pink blush covering his cheeks. He looks completely taken aback, stares at Scott like he’s just seen a ghost. (Which wouldn’t surprise Scott after all the happenings in the past year, but really, he knows it’s not because of that.)

“Isaac I – I can explain that!” Scott rambles. He tries to cover up everything, his naked, sweaty body, his dick laying heavily on his stomach, leaking precome into his happytrail, the blue dildo deep inside his ass. Of course he fails miserably.

“You moaned my name” Isaac whispers breathlessly, like he can’t believe it. Scott can pinpoint the exact moment where Isaac understands though, sees how is eyes widen and hears how his heartbeat changes. “You moaned my name” He repeats, more sure of himself now. A smug smirk spreads on his lips (Scott swears he’s never seen anything hotter than that). “You would like me there with you, wouldn’t you? Would like my cock inside your tight ass instead of that stupid piece of plastic.”

Scott can’t help but gasp for air as the surprise hits him. He doesn’t know what to say, so he just stares at Isaac, vulnerable, completely bared, and he feels the control slipping away from him.

Isaac grins. “You do. Jesus, Scott, you’re so fucking sexy like that” His voice is silky-smoot and rough all the same. Scott watches in a daze as the other werewolf strips off his clothes, his eyes flashing golden. It’s like his brain doesn’t quite get what’s going on because he’s completely dumbfounded. It only starts moving again when Isaac climbs into bed with him, completely naked, all pale skin and fine golden hair. This is real, Scott realizes. This is really happening.

For a few seconds their eyes rake over each other’s bodies, taking in everything. But Scott can’t stand it. His body is on fire and he doesn’t want to wait anymore. He needs Isaac, and he needs him now. He moans Isaac’s name, or at least tries to, but it comes out more as a whine. It only makes the grin on Isaac’s much-too-pretty face broaden.

“What do you want, Scott?” He asks, a teasing tone in his voice. His fingers ghost over Scott’s shoulderblades and back, dig into his narrow hips.

“You – in me” Scott stutters out brokenly. He twists and wriggles his ass until the dildo shifts and nudges deep inside him against his prostate again. He lets out a rush of breath and gasps it in right again in need of oxygen.

Isaac grabs Scott harshly and turns him around, throws him on his back – he’s a lot stronger than Scott had thought he was. Scott lets out another loud moan out of pleasure when the dildo is plunged in deep from the motion. But it’s not enough now. He wants Isaac inside him so bad, doesn’t want to wait.

Scott is laying on his bed, his legs spread open wide for Isaac to crawl between them, his arms laying uselessly at his side, his cock on his stomach, leaking more and more, his throat bared in complete submission. Isaac just kneels above him and watches, and his eyes flicker golden once again as he takes the sight of Scott in.

“You look so hot like this, babe. I bet you’re already waiting, eager to take everything I’ll give to you, aren’t you?” Isaac says. Only then he leans down, lets his body cover Scott’s smaller one without really touching him. Their inches are inches apart, and all Scott wants to do is bite at those hot puffy lips in front of him.

“Yes” the word rushes out of him like a breath. He does take everything when Isaac finally kisses him. He takes the fingers digging into his flesh, bruising him, he takes the tongue shoving into his mouth, exploring carelessly, and he takes the teeth nipping at his lips, biting away, almost drawing blood. It’s not like he wanted their first kiss to be, but it’s kind of even better. It’s Isaac and it’s sex and it’s fucking good, so he doesn’t complain. He only buries his fingers into those curls and pulls at them teasingly, not to get Isaac away from him but to wind him up, to get another low moan out of him.

Soon Isaac gives in and his body crashes into Scott’s, no air left between them. He’s just as hard as Scott where their boners press together, and it’s the best feeling Scott’s ever experienced. Isaac’s all hard muscles and soft flesh, and Scott can’t help himself, he has to wrap his legs around Isaac’s thighs and roll their hips together. He moans loudly, shamelessly, once again.

“So eager” Isaac nips at Scott’s jaw, bites slightly to make the boy beneath him gasp. “I like it.” He admits then. “You got yourself all ready for me – can’t wait to split your ass. Do you want me now, Scott, my dick inside your tight ass? Bet nobody’s really fucked you before”

His hands travel down Scott’s body once more, blunt fingernails scraping over nipples quickly but avoiding his genitals to instead squeezing his arsecheeks.

“Oh god yes” Scott throws his head back, presses his body up against Isaac’s. Isaac doesn’t need another invitation, he just grabs a hold on the dildo and yanks it out of Scott quickly. Scott’s body convulses at that, the muscles spasming inside him. Hes breath hitches and all he wants is something – somebody – to fill him back up.

Isaacs finger teases Scott’s rim and they both moan. “You did a gread job, opening and wetting yourself for me.” Isaac says. He grabs Scott’s thighs, pushes them up against Scott’s chest. Scott just whines and bares his throat until Isaac kisses him again, hungry and desperate. Isaac growls and claws at Scott’s skin, taking everything, making it his.

And then he’s inside Scott.

His dick is pretty much as big as the dildo, a bit slimmer, but a bit longer as well. It nudges right against Scott’s prostate in the best way possible and makes his walls clench deliciously. They start to let out low groans and pants when Isaac starts moving. At first, it’s only slow strokes of strong hips, burying Isaac seemingly deeper and deeper with every thrust.

Then the blond pulls back enough so only his tip is left in Scott, barely behind the ring of muscles, only to push into him again a little bit quicker, with a little more force. That way he picks up pace and soon enough the bed squeaks under the force of Isaac’s thrusts. Scott meets each movement of Isaac perfectly. They’re clawing at each other’s skin, their claws not contained but still not breaking skin, but only bruising in the best way.

There are no words said, but that doesn’t mean their sex is silent. They pand and moan, shout and sream. Isaac captures Scott’s earlobe with his teeth, pulls on it. Scott moans and bites into that goddamn collarbone, leaving a mark. Isaac gasps.

“So good for me, babe. ‘m gonna fill you up with my come, ‘s gonna make you smell like me for weeks. You like that, Scott?” He whispers, his voice lower and raspier than ever before. Scott moans, arches his body into Isaac’s just a little bit more. He grips Isaac’s curls tightly, keeps him down so their bodies are joined completely. You can’t tell where one sweaty body ends and the other begins.

“Yes so close want you to cum in me” Scott mumbles, incoherently. He doesn’t know where his head is but he doesn’t care because this is Isaac and this is sex and he’s so damn close already. He can’t form coherent sentences, not on his tongue and not in his mind. It’s all Isaac Isaac Isaac.

Isaac buries himself deep inside Scott, thrusting into the boy’s prostate harshly and then he’s overcome with his climax. A shout of pure pleasure escapes his lips that sounds suspiciously like Scott’s name before he bites down on Scott’s neck, leaving a lovebite that Scott knows won’t fade because that’s his mark, the sign that he’s with his mate.

Scott can feel Isaac twitching inside him, his come shooting into his ass hotly, filling him up. And he’s so sure he’s never ever felt something better and more overwhelming and sexier than Isaac cumming inside of him in his whole life. That’s why he can’t really do anything but throw his head back, moan out Isaac’s name shamelessly and come over both their bodies, his dick having been barely touched at all.

Isaac finally collapses, his arms giving out completely. Scott’s legs slide down and tangle with Isaac’s, keeping him in place. He should feel gross and sticky because he’s filled with Isaac’s come and covered in his own, but he doesn’t. He only feels boneless and relaxed and so deeply calm in the aftermath of his orgasm that he can’t quite contain the whimper that comes out when Isaac shifts a little and his softened dick slips from Scott’s hole.

They lay like that for a while, silently, Isaac’s body covers Scott’s, and Scott plays lightly with the sweaty curls at the nape of Isaac’s neck. Eventually Isaac shifts so he can look into Scott’s face again. His face is still flushed, his lips pink and swollen and his blue eyes a little glassy.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Isaac finally asks, rearranging himself so he’s more laying on Scott’s side than really above him. His hand is resting on Scott’s neck, thumb caressing Scott’s jaw softly.

“What? That I totally have the hots for you and that I’m only just probably falling for you?” Scott gives right back, but his words aren’t harsh in any way – there’s even a smile on his face. It’s easy conversation despite what they’re saying. “I didn’t know you were gay.”

“Me neither” Isaac replies, but it’s clear he doesn’t mean it like that. “I mean – I thought you had a girlfr-“

“It’s called bisexuality” Scott laughs and he can’t help but pull Isaac closer, press a chaste kiss to those lips that will be the death of him. “But at least we found out now, right?”

“Yeah, and we did so in the best way possible” Isaac grins, kissing Scott again, a little deeper this time with a gentle swipe of his tongue, just teasing the seam of Scott’s mouth. “I can’t wait for round two”


End file.
